The camber and caster of a vehicle can conventionally be adjusted only by separate maintenance. However, if the camber and caster are actively adjusted according to driving conditions, the grip force of the tire, steering stability and ride comfort of the vehicle are improved.
Furthermore, if the vehicle height is adjusted during the vehicle motion, the ride comfort can be greatly improved with the operation of an electronic suspension system, and the like.